


All I See is You & Me

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: In which Vanessa has an idea for how to spend a rainy day, and Brooke has an idea of how to get out of it.





	All I See is You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sakura Kiss (the theme song to you know what, because it's meta and because I think I'm funny). I had to seriously stop myself from calling this Kiss Kiss Fall in Lust but here we are.
> 
> THANK YOU Holtzmanns for holding my hand through this fic, beta-ing, cheering me on, and roasting me where appropriate <3 <3 <3

If Brooke hears the Ouran theme song one more time, she just might go into a homicidal rage. No, not just might--absolutely will.

At first, the marathon had been a cute idea; it had been raining cats and dogs all day and with nothing else to do, Vanessa’s suggestion of a rewatch of one of her favourite animes while snuggled up on the couch together had seemed like a perfectly acceptable activity. Granted, Brooke had never actually  _ seen _ the show, but from the way Vanessa talked about it, she could tell it was important to her. If Vanessa loved it that much, Brooke had been sure that she would, too.

And she had, at first. It was funny, and cute, and definitely worth watching a couple episodes. But now, it’s coming up on hour four of their marathon, and if Brooke hears the blond character call himself ‘daddy’ one more time, she might puke.

She needs a way out of it. Stat.

On screen, the two twin characters seduce yet another girl in a scene charged with a comical amount of sexual tension, and that’s when the perfect idea pops into Brooke’s head. 

“Oh look, baby, this is a great-- _ Oh. _ ” Vanessa sighs as Brooke pulls her closer, leaning down to pepper slow, teasing kisses along Vanessa’s neck.

“What?” Brooke laughs, letting her kisses lead into little nips as she begins to trace her hands up Vanessa’s sides, relishing the little gasps the smaller girl lets out in response. “Am I getting you all worked up already, sweetheart?”

Vanessa whines, spurring Brooke on to move her hands from Vanessa’s side to her stomach, tracing all the way up to her chest and ghosting her fingers along Vanessa’s breasts through her shirt. 

“Look at you, so desperate for mommy’s touch. Adorable. Do you want mommy to keep teasing you, baby?” Brooke takes the opportunity to squeeze down on Vanessa’s breast, just hard enough to make Vanessa’s hips buck a little in surprise and arousal, and feels her own core pulse with satisfaction and anticipation. She has Vanessa right where she wants her already.

“Why don’t we turn off the TV and take this to the bedroom, huh?” Brooke whispers into Vanessa’s ear, barely registering the almost unintelligible noises of agreement that slip from Vanessa’s mouth as she slides her hands back down under Vanessa’s ass and scoops her up off the couch.

They’ve barely made it onto the bed before Brooke is on top of Vanessa again, pushing her down and stripping off her clothes like they’re on fire. Brooke has always worked quickly over this part--as amazing as it feels to take it slow, the minute she catches sight of Vanessa’s flushed skin underneath her, she can’t help but want to see more and more, as soon as possible. 

Besides, when she’s this busy, straddling Vanessa and holding her down to make sure she doesn’t get in the way of her own undressing, Vanessa can’t do anything other than squirm and beg Brooke to go even faster.

“Take off my panties too, please, mommy.” Vanessa begs when Brooke finally rests, leaving Vanessa wriggling in her bra and panties, bucking her hips desperately to get any friction she can. 

“Mm, why’s that, baby?” Brooke leans down and kisses along Vanessa’s collarbone, grinding down on Vanessa’s still-moving hips and smiling with excitement and satisfaction when the movement elicits a desperate moan from the woman underneath her. “What do you want mommy to do to you when they’re off?”

“Nothin’,” Vanessa gasps, her hands leaving the bedsheets they were desperately clutching a moment ago to feel up along Brooke’s thighs, “Wanna get you off, mommy. Please. Wanna see you come.”

The suggestion is destabilizing for Brooke, even if just for a moment. She usually gets Vanessa off first, maybe comes just from that, or else grabs Vanessa any way that she wants to be grabbed and forces Vanessa’s face wherever Brooke wants it to go. Vanessa has never asked for it like this, never been so  _ needy _ for Brooke like this. It’s so different that Brooke has half a mind to flip the scene right then and there. Is that what Vanessa’s trying to tell her she wants?

But then she looks down at Vanessa’s face, the younger woman’s lips swollen and eyes needy, and realizes exactly what’s going on.

Brooke hums as she brings her hands over Vanessa’s breasts, taking her sweet time to run her thumbs over Vanessa’s nipples.

“Aww, look at that.” Brooke smiles as she grips the already-hardened buds and begins to play and pinch at them. “Nice and excited already, huh?”

Vanessa nods and whines as Brooke circles her hips a little faster, ruts a little harder. 

“Such a good girl, so eager to please mommy. Are you mommy’s little toy, baby? You wanna make mommy feel nice?” Just taunting Vanessa with the words makes Brooke drip a little, but she forces herself to stay focused as she moves a hand from Vanessa’s breast down between her legs.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Brooke grins when she’s met with palpable wetness even through the fabric of Vanessa’s panties. “These poor panties, all ruined just at the thought of you getting to please me, huh?” 

“ _ Fuck _ , yes, mommy, wanna be good for you, make you feel good…” 

Brooke can’t argue with that, so instead, she plays along.

“How would you like mommy to ride your strap, kitten?” Brooke moves off Vanessa, slapping Vanessa’s grabbing hands away when she tries to pull her back on top. The desperation is adorable, Brooke has to admit, but she’s also got to maintain control right now, if she wants to keep the game going. Otherwise, she might just fall into bed and beg Vanessa to eat her out right then and there.

No, as painful as it is to draw it out, it’ll be worth it in just a short while, Brooke is sure of that.

“Use your words, baby. Do you want mommy to ride your strap?” Brooke repeats, putting an edge to her voice and watching with glee when the tone makes Vanessa melt.

“Yes, mommy, please ride me. Please.” 

Brooke is scrambling towards their toy drawer in less than a heartbeat, propelled by the throbbing between her legs and the images racing through her mind. 

Vanessa tightens the harness around her hips and rolls a condom onto the dildo hanging between her legs in record time, leaving Brooke salivating. It hits her suddenly that this is the first time she’s actually ever  _ seen  _ Vanessa wearing a strap-on; and from the way Vanessa looks away and fiddles nervously with the loops and straps slung low on her body, Brooke guesses that it might be Vanessa’s first time altogether.

Brooke’s heart softens. “Are you shy, baby?” She keeps her voice gentle, feeling herself getting slicker and wetter with every step she takes towards Vanessa as the younger woman’s blush deepens.

“Aww, no need to be scared,” Brooke coaxes, climbing back onto the bed and closing the distance between herself and Vanessa with a comforting kiss. “Tell mommy what she can do to help.”

“I just… I wanna make you feel good, but…” before Vanessa can say anything more, though, Brooke quiets her with a gentle finger on her lips.

“Hush, and let mommy play with you.” Brooke has to resist letting out a shiver of her own as one goes through Vanessa’s body.

It’s a delicious sight that Brooke absolutely needs to see again.

“My pretty little fuckdoll.” Brooke purrs, stroking Vanessa’s face and watching her eyes shut with pleasure before beginning to kiss her way back down Vanessa’s body.

Her own eyelids become hooded when she hears a little gasp above her as she slowly closes a hand over Vanessa’s strap, licking a slow stripe up the toy’s tip before beginning to suck it into her mouth.

It’s funny how natural everything becomes after that; Brooke feels Vanessa’s hand knot in her hair, pushing her head down and then back up the toy’s shaft in a slow, tantalizing rhythm. Brooke looks up at Vanessa as she continues working over the dildo’s slick silicone surface with an eager tongue, and smiles. She lets her eyes roll back in her head teasingly as she forces the toy in deeper, relishing the string of curse-words that fall from Vanessa’s lips in response.

When Brooke decides they’ve both had enough, she brings her mouth off of Vanessa’s toy and pushes her back a little, just until she’s sitting down with her legs splayed open.

“Feel more familiar?” Brooke teases, laughing as Vanessa rolls her eyes. Before Vanessa can talk back in any way, though, Brooke settles between her legs again. Vanessa’s eyes are hungry and desperate as they roam Brooke’s body in tandem with her hands, fingers tickling at the hem of Brooke’s shirt, almost as if she’s waiting for permission.

“Go ahead, baby, take everything off me.” Brooke whispers in Vanessa’s ear, her own hips rutting against Vanessa’s as if they had a mind of their own.

In a way, Brooke supposes they do, but she keeps that thought to herself--right now, she’s lost in Vanessa’s hands on her body, tearing at Brooke’s sweater, her jeans, any piece of clothing Vanessa could grab onto. Soon enough, Vanessa’s hands are exploring bare flesh, making Brooke shiver as she scratches along her back. 

As difficult as it is, though, Brooke eventually forces herself to find the self-control to free herself from Vanessa’s grip, stroking across the strap of Vanessa’s bra as she stands on already-shaky legs. 

“Be a good girl for mommy and take this off while I get the lube, okay?”

Vanessa’s whimper of  _ yes mommy  _ rings in Brooke’s ear all the way to the bedside table. And when Brooke turns around, bottle of lube in hand, the sight of Vanessa naked except for the panties underneath her harness makes Brooke feel dizzy. By the time Brooke squirts some lube onto the toy’s head and starts to spread it around, Vanessa is already bucking into Brooke’s hand, whining with frustration when Brooke brings a firm hand down onto her hips to stop them from moving. 

“Patience, baby,” Brooke warns, “You want to make mommy happy, don’t you?”

Brooke rewards Vanessa’s nod by finally straddling her lap and easing herself onto the toy. Vanessa holds it steady at its base to make sure it stays still until it’s all but disappeared between Brooke’s legs. 

Brooke takes a moment to shift around on it, finding just the right angle until she can feel the toy running against her walls. She lets out a contented sigh, and then suddenly Vanessa’s hands are on Brooke’s hips, urging her closer as she rolls her own lower body up to meet Brooke’s and  _ fuck _ . 

Brooke moves in tandem with Vanessa, forcing herself up and down and feeling herself stretch to accommodate the toy’s size. Their rhythm steadily grows faster and their bodies fit tighter together until the arousal builds to an almost electric head against Brooke’s cunt, and she’s clenching, moving faster and faster, forcing Vanessa deeper and deeper--

“Holy fucking shit.” Brooke laughs as she goes slack against Vanessa’s body, the aftershocks of her orgasm still tightening around her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Vanessa keeps up her movements underneath Brooke, the slow roll of her hips milking Brooke’s pleasure for all it’s worth.

“You’re such a good girl, baby.” Brooke finally composed herself enough to kiss at Vanessa’s neck, the toy still filling inside her and rubbing against her walls as she shifts to kiss Vanessa’s mouth with soft, approving affection. “Making mommy feel so good like that.”

“Anything for you, mommy.” Vanessa breathes into Brooke’s kiss, her lips open and vulnerable for Brooke to nip at gently, the sharp sensation making Vanessa squirm.

Not that Brooke minds.

They stay like that for a few more moments until their breathing steadies, sinking into a slow, deep rhythm that matches one another’s. Vanessa is pressed so tightly against Brooke’s chest that Brooke can feel how hard Vanessa’s heart is still beating, how its pace betrays the calm of her breaths.

“You know, baby, I think all that eagerness deserves an award, don’t you?” Brooke purrs, finally sliding off of Vanessa’s strap and collapsing down next to her, waiting for the trembling in her legs to stop. Vanessa says nothing, only looks down shyly, and Brooke smiles.

“Don’t be shy, angel. Take off that harness and lie down beside mommy, let me make you feel good. I’ll even use the wand on your clit,” Brooke adds teasingly, a flutter going through her chest and spreading all through her lower body as Vanessa turns, biting her lip, all her resolve suddenly gone.

When Brooke finally eases Vanessa down onto the bed and wraps her into her arms three orgasms later, she lets herself fall into the safety of knowing that her girl is there, nuzzling into her like her body is home.

Only for Brooke, home is in her arms, its soft, sated breaths lulling them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who I need to repeat this for: I am not taking prompts right now.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! ^_^


End file.
